Quote, Unquote
by Illuminastro
Summary: The Warriors cats take too explaining some quotes that are useful in life, using canon scenes.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys. So today I'm going to throw a bunch of quotes I've heard of made up into a story! I hope you like it. Basically this story is about the warriors cats having a quote in each chapter, and they explain it :) I'm going to have much fun, yes.**

Cinderheart rushed along the forest, worry beating in her heart. At last she came upon her sister, head down, tail hidden among the fallen leaves.

"Poppyfrost," She mewed gently.

"What?" When Poppyfrost turned her head, her eyes shined a blue fire.

Cinderheart looked away. The world seemed quiet for a moment, listening to the gray she cat's thoughts. Breaking the silence, a leaf drifted down and a crack was heard as it was hit by Poppyfrost's whisking tail.

Cinderheart blinked and turned her gaze to Poppyfrost, holding her still. "Honeyfern-"

"Is dead." Poppyfrost snarled. "Tell me something I don't know."

"OK," Cinderheart mewed, tipping her head to the side. "Your tears, they dry faster in the sun." Knowledge haunted Poppyfrost's sister, and a shiver chilled her spine.

"What's that supposed to mean." Poppyfrost whispered hoarsely.

"Poppyfrost," Cinderheart began with a sigh. "I know you miss Honeyfern, and I do, too." 

Poppyfrost blinked.

"Yet, we will only get over her when we appreciate what we have." Cinderheart continued.

"That's ridiculous!" Hissed the tortoiseshell. "Honeyfern would be disappointed in us, for just giving her up." Her last words were full of scorn and disgust.

Cinderheart curled her lip. "Honeyfern would be disappointed if we _didn't_ get over her, carry on with out lives. Just.. look at what we have." Poppyfrost's head was pointed away from her, but at the last sentence a tiny flicker of blue faced her.

"What... What do you mean?"

"I mean, you have Berrynose to cheer up." Cinderheart mewed, a look of surprise filling her sister's eyes. "Yes, I know." She mewed curtly.

"And.." Cinderheart blushed. "I have Lionblaze,"

"Why would you need to cheer up Lionblaze?" Scorned Poppyfrost.

"Didn't you see? He blames himself for not killing the snake first." Cinderheart mewed, flicking her tail.

Poppyfrost smirked. "Of course, I was paying attention to _Honeyfern_, when I got there."

Cinderheart's eyes went wide with embarrassment. "Well, sister, do you see what I mean?"

"Yeah, sure." Poppyfrost purred, padding up to her sister and twining her tail with hers. "Just tell me now, what do you see in the future? I mean, with Lionblaze..."

Cinderheart rolled her eyes, walking away with her sister, into the sunlight that lit the forest.

**That was fun. Haha. LOL, I wanted to say 'lol' when Poppyfrost smirked at her. Poppyfrost sounds good saying lol. Well, the quote has a disclaimer. I don't know if a cat can blush or not, but don't even try to pester me. *covers ears***

**Quote: I am not made by Astro! I am from Owl City's 'Shine Your Way'. But Astro is terribly good at making quotes...**

_**This chapter's quote: **_**Your tears dry faster in the sun.**

_**Meaning: **_**Instead of sulking, appreciate what you have NOW.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I am back! Dundundun! Well, this is a quote that I DID NOT make up. Heehee. **

"Jaypaw? Jaypaw, where are you?" Mewed Leafpool, poking her head in the den.

"Here," Came the sigh, and Jaypaw's slender shape slid out of the crack in the cave, pelt covered with tiny flecks of herbs.

"Jaypaw!" Scolded Leafpool. "You messed up the herbs!"

Jaypaw's eyes brightened, looking like a kit's. "Oh.." He mewed, making them look disappointed. "I guess then I'll have to just stay behind from the journey and clean them up," Leafpool stared at the small smile that spread on his face.

"No, I can clean them up." Leafpool mewed, sliding into the crack. "Why are you so scared, anyway?"

Before Jaypaw could make an excuse, Leafpool shot him a look.

"Because," Jaypaw mewed, his voice repulsive. "The mountain cats will think I'm weak."

Jaypaw let out a faint hiss as his mentor carried a smirk on her face. "Who are you and what have you done to Jaypaw?" She mewed tartly. "I thought _you didn't care _what other cats think." Her voice dripped with sarcasm.

Jaypaw didn't reply.

"Oh, Jaypaw." Leafpool sighed. "You know, your mother once told me something very useful."

"Squirrelflight?" Jaypaw asked.

Leafpool nodded. "When she returned from the journey, the one that Brambleclaw and her went on when the Clans lived in the forest, she told me she had learned something. From some old elder.. Purdy, I believe."

Jaypaw purred. "That's a funny name."

"Well," Leafpool carried on. "Squirrelflight told me; You can't go on a journey until you're brave enough to lose sight of where you started."

Jaypaw's eyes were full of wonder. "And, what does that mean?"

"It means exactly what it is, young one." Mewed Leafpool. "You can't journey until you can lose sight of where you started."

"You must have courage to try new things," Suggested Jaypaw, smirking that he found a better explanation.

Leafpool ignored that. "Yes.. but are _you _brave enough, like both your mother and father?" When the apprentice didn't answer, Leafpool sighed. "That's OK, sometimes when both cats have it it'll mean their offspring don't. I'll go tell them you aren't going.."

As Leafpool made way too exit the den, Jaypaw lashed his tail. "Of course I'm brave enough! And I did get it from my mother and father!"

Before Leafpool could reply, Jaypaw bounded out.

Leafpool let out a grumble. "No need to say thank you.."

**:) Fun, once again. Oh, I forgot to tell you guys; you can suggest a quote, if you want, but you have to say where it came from.**

**So if you were confused this was based on right before Holly, Jay and Lion's journey to the mountains, during The Power Of Three.**

**Quote: I am made by Christopher Columbus, originally 'You can never sail the seas until you have the courage to lose sight of the shore'. But Astro had to change it because cats don't know what sailing or a shore is.**

_**This chapter's quote: **_**You can never go on a journey until you are brave enough to lose sight of where you started.**

_**Meaning: **_**You can't try something new, or go somewhere, until you have the courage to try something new and give up what you are used to.**


End file.
